


一抹少年蓝（5）

by wangmumu1212



Category: klano
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangmumu1212/pseuds/wangmumu1212





	一抹少年蓝（5）

后来比赛球队以3-0赢了，久违的胜利让球队人员兴致勃勃决定大肆庆祝，所以一连几天球队只要一放学就会去喝酒聚餐。

kla靠在nic房间的窗台上看着每天晚上各色各样不同的人抬着no进屋，心里越发的不是滋味。

他再也忍受不了其他人触碰他的no哥了。

“nic，你爸妈什么时候不在家？”

“你想干嘛？”

“我不如霸王硬上弓好了！”

“你确定吗？”nic有点担忧。

“嗯！条件你开，不管是什么！但p'no他必须是我的！”

“好，我知道了，我爸妈最近应该会有一次出差，他们走了我打电话告诉你。”

“谢啦，兄弟。”

两天之后的晚上，kla接到了nic的电话。

“kla，我爸他们刚出差了，会去两天。”

“p'no呢？”

“还在外面喝酒聚餐。”

“我马上过来。”

kla打开抽屉拿出早已买好很久的避孕套和润滑剂揣进衣服口袋后便快步走出家门开车直奔no的家。  
可能是因为心里期盼了许久的缘故，kla一路狂飙。平时要35分钟的路程现在却只用了20分钟。

 

kla关上车门，按下了no家的门铃。

 

nic走下楼给了kla开门，在nic的眼里此时的自己简直就是在引狼入室。

 

“钥匙。”kla将钥匙甩给nic，走进屋里用目光望着自己的车示意nic该开车走了。

 

“老铁，对我哥温柔点。”

 

kla转身上楼，背对着冲nic比了一个ok。

 

nic走后的1个小时后，楼下传来了砰咚啪的声音，是type将no扛回来的声音。

 

“no就送你到这儿啦，我该回去了。”

 

“ok，谢谢呐type。”

 

no睁着快成缝的眼睛跌跌撞撞的上了楼，打开房门的no直扑上床，取代了软床的是kla的身躯。

no觉得今天的床似乎有点硬邦邦便开灯想要查看，明亮的灯光下no终于注意到了不是床的问题，而是床上有人。

墨绿色的被子下盖着一截细长白皙的脖子。no 揽过面前那白晃晃的脖子，试图看清那脖子的所有者。

“kla？”

眼前的kla好看的有点不真实让no觉得自己是在梦里。

怎么kla又出现在自己的梦里了？

no觉得很奇怪，不知道是不是因为kla最近老出现在自己身边的缘故，自己最近总会梦到kla摸着自己的头，看着自己宠溺地笑。

因为最近老是梦到kla，no还特意跑去咨询了下有夫之夫type是怎么回事；结果type看着他说什么旁观者清，当局者迷？什么一堆乱七八糟的，最后甚至还莫名其妙地说了一句“想知道怎么了，盯着他看不就行了吗。如果你心跳加快，脸红，呼吸不过来，忍不住想吻他那就是喜欢上了。反之嘛，就那样咯。”

no看着kla，那明晃晃的灯光照着kla的脸，kla脸上的绒毛细细的，眉毛是黑色浓密的，黑色又带点茶色的眼睛里满是多情，高挺的鼻梁下是红润的嘴唇…诱人亲吻的红色。

no扣住kla的脖子，拉近彼此的距离；看着面前的嘴唇no再也忍不住了，欺身向前，含住了那诱人的红色。

no想，反正是在梦里，吻一下也没什么吧。

no含住了kla的嘴唇，舔着啃咬着感受着唇上的纹路，每一处每一毫。

这个就是喜欢吗？no不知道，此时他的大脑是一片空白，他只想再贴近kla一点，得到的再多一点。

结束亲吻的no倒躺回床上喘息着，舌尖上是银白色如丝的的东西。

kla被这突如其来的亲吻吓懵了。

刚才p'no是亲我了吗？

“p'no，看着我！你知道我是谁吗？！”kla捏着no的脸颊将no的脸掰回与之对视。

kla的眼神在no的眼睛和嘴唇上来来回回，p'no那迷离的眼神，红肿的嘴唇布满情欲好像在诱人深入。

“kla，你是kla。”

这肯定的语气害得kla握紧成拳的手，青筋涌现。

该死！自己再也忍不住了！

“回答正确！现在就来给你奖励！”

kla一只手抚摸上了no的脸颊，另一只去解no的纽扣皮带。kla的嘴唇也没停着，在no的眉眼描画着。kla一路向下，嘴唇在no的胸前停住，kla伸出舌头轻舔着no的两点，很快no的两点就在kla的舌下立了起来。洁白的皮肤上红色的两点显得极为刺眼让人不禁联想到傲雪红梅四字。

“嗯～痒。”

no此时的呻吟听在kla的耳朵里更像是鼓励，kla快速解开自己的衬衫褪下自己的裤子一并随手甩在地上，欺身向前。kla冰冷的两点在空气中变得坚挺，kla刻意得用自己的两点去磨蹭着no的两点。

“嗯～嗯～”no难受的扭来扭去，不满kla的使坏。

“p'no，吻我。”kla压低嗓音魅惑着no。

no歪着脑袋，不懂kla的意思。不得不说这一脸的迷糊使得kla情欲更盛，自己一口咬住no右胸上的那点。

“嘶～”no倒吸了一口气，眼睛瞬时蒙上了一层水雾。

这一下可把kla吓坏了“p'no对不起！对不起！”

kla伸右手大拇指用指腹将no眼泪擦掉还顺势将大拇指放在唇边亲吻了一下。

no到底还是生气，一把拉下自己上方的kla然后学着kla的模样在kla的右胸上狠狠地咬了下去，力道比kla不知重了几倍，kla只觉得自己的胸口有种被尖锐牙齿撕裂的感觉。

“p'no”kla忍着疼痛抚摸着no的发，安抚着no的头。

结束了报复的no即使在迷迷糊糊的状态中也意识到了自己的不对，转而讨好一般的舔舐着kla的胸口，试图抚慰kla的伤痛。

kla的小小kla早已抬头和小小no打招呼了，而此时no这番讨好般的舔弄又让小小kla在不知不觉中大了好几倍。

kla一边在no身上布下星星点点，一边握住小小no卖力地套弄着。

“噗呲”是小小no释放的声音，乳白色的喷在了kla的胸口滴落在墨绿色的床单上，一室旖旎情色更盛。

kla一把扯过自己进门就放在床头柜的避育套，嚓的一声迅速撕开套在自己的小小kla身上。然后挤一把润滑剂在自己手上，将一根手指捅进。  
“嗯～痛～”

“p'no放松”

话毕，kla又将第二根手指放进…第三根手指…  
kla搅动着扩充着以便小小kla的进入。

“p'no是奖励哦”kla一个挺身将小小kla送进no的体内，温暖瞬间包裹着小小kla，暖如冬日。

“痛！”

“p一会儿就不痛了，乖～”

待no 适应了后，kla就开始抽动了起来…一会儿房间里就只剩下no“嗯～嗯～”的呻吟声kla的低喘和二人肉体撞击在一起的“啪啪啪”声。

夜还很长，小小kla的兴致也还正高……


End file.
